


Zuko's Complaint to the Ember Island Players

by GoingMyOwnWay



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: At least the effects were decent, Crack, Gen, politically charged plays are a timebomb, the scar is not on the wrong side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingMyOwnWay/pseuds/GoingMyOwnWay
Summary: Kinda been wondering this; After 'The Boy in the Iceberg', did anyone pull the acting troupe up for it? This is mostly crack and shortly short.





	Zuko's Complaint to the Ember Island Players

The Ember Island Players didn't think much of it when the war ended. They simply sat down to churn out a new play. And then, eight months after his coronation, Fire Lord Zuko sent word that they were to present themselves to the throne room.

 

Pu On Tim knew the summons to the capital wouldn’t be to perform their masterpiece ‘The Boy in the Iceberg’. He highly doubted Fire Lord Zuko would appreciate the narrative...and given what he'd learnt of the young man's temper when researching for 'The Boy in the Iceberg', he really didn't want to perform it for him. He liked _not_ being on fire.

 

What he didn’t know was that the Fire Lord had been in the audience the night of the premier…and he had words for the whole group. It was through sheer willpower that the playwright didn’t faint on the spot.

  
“First off,” Fire Lord Zuko bit out, staring down at the playwright and the Ember Island Players imperiously from his throne. “Get your characterisation right, Aang is neither a woman nor so enamoured with pranking that he took the war lightly…Katara doesn't cry that much, though she _does_ preach that much, and Toph is not a man, however crass she comes off as.” 

  
“Secondly, if you must perform a piece of political propaganda…ensure the political climate is not going to change drastically on you…and don’t glamourize the perceived opposition’s deaths.” Zuko made an irritated gesture with his hands. “You’re lucky that I am not my father or you’d be in the Boiling Rock’s maximum-security cellblock right now. Watching people cheer your own death is _not_ an experience I'd recommend.”   
  
  
Pu On Tim had turned decidedly green. More than one of the actors choked back a whimper.   
  
  
Zuko glared at the actor who’d played him. “As for you, you had the scar on the _**wrong side**_.”

 

"And lastly, don't you dare butcher 'Love Amongst The Dragons' ever again."

 


End file.
